Airborne drones are known in the art. While some airborne drones operate autonomously, other airborne drones are at least substantially operated in real time by a ground-based pilot. The pilot typically conveys operating instructions to the airborne drone by a wireless communication path.
Generally speaking, such a pilot requires training in order to acquire the requisite piloting skills to enable safe and effective control of an airborne drone. While flight simulation platforms can be useful in these regards, in many cases it is useful or even necessary that a pilot-in-training operate an actual airborne drone.
Piloting errors during training are not unusual. A typical beginner's error is to over control the airborne drone with respect to speed of assent or descent and/or overall relative orientation of the craft. These expected tendencies present corresponding challenges in that many training facilities are indoors facilities. This is because of numerous and varied restrictions regarding the operation of airborne drones in open spaces. Operating an airborne drone inside a building or similar structure, however, presents the very real possibility of collisions between the airborne drone and the building itself. Such collisions can, in turn, necessitate time-consuming and/or costly repairs to the airborne drone or the building.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present teachings. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present teachings. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.